


NewLeaf

by Luigigal



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: Other, baby's first fic, feed back is appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigal/pseuds/Luigigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choromatsu is having a bad day and Jyuushimatsu offers his help</p>
            </blockquote>





	NewLeaf

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly inspired by a OCD choro fic I read once. I think it's the only OCD Choromatsu fic so far so it shouldn't be too hard to find. I'll link it at the end if I find it though.

Everything felt...off.

Since the moment Choromatsu woke up, everything seemed a bit duller. Nothing had changed. Nothing had happened the day before. He just felt...unmotivated? Sad? He couldn’t really describe it. 

He decided to take the day off.

The house was mostly empty. His brothers went to do their usual weekly tasks, leaving himself and Ichimatsu at home. Ichimatsu sat in the corner while Choro laid back on the couch. They didn’t exchange any words with each other, but Ichimatsu did spare glances at him. Just to see if he was okay.

Ichimatsu rose to get the cat treats he had hidden on the shelf. As he made his way out the door he looked back at Choromatsu. Choro sighed and waved his hand at him. Ichimatsu hummed and left the house. Now he was completely left alone.

Choromatsu had a few things to do today. He had an appointment with his therapist, he had a few new manga to pick up, and a Nyaa-chan concert and signing to go to. It’s really a shame. He had planned so much for today, but he felt like he was practically glued to the couch. He knew he would regret not going out the next day too. What a bother.

The front door opened loudly. 

“I’m home, muscle!”

Well that moment of silence didn't last long. 

Jyuushimatsu ran (more like stumbled) up the stairs. He slide open the bedroom door and flicked on the lights. Choromatsu groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. “Jyuushimatsu, could you be a little more quiet?”

“Ah! Big brother, didn't you have stuff to do today? You were really excited to!! Are you sick??”

Choromatsu had forgotten that he had literally rambled on and on about his plans last weekend to his brothers. It was his way of hyping himself up. 

“Well...yeah I guess I am kinda sick. Don't mind me.”

“But you really wanted to see that idol girl! Are you sure?” Jyuushimatsu was now crouched in front of Choromatsu. “Ah! Do you want me to help?”

Choromatsu moved his arm and turned his head towards his younger brother. He knew what he meant by helping, and he actually really wanted him to help him out, but somehow it always made him feel bad. Like he was taking advantage of his over flowing happiness. 

Choromatsu weighted his options and Jyuushimatsu waited patiently. 

“I mean...if you really don't mind-”

“No problem! Not a problem at all!” Jyuushimatsu hopped up on the couch and lifted his brother into a strong hug. Choromatsu sighed, but giggled at his enthusiasm.

Then they melted together without complications. They were a bit bigger and taller than most people, but they wouldn't worry about small details. They picked up Choromatsu’s bag and left the house.

******  
They were pretty sure they were the loudest at the concert. It was a good thing too because they seemed to gets Hashimoto’s attention a lot. And during the signing she said that they were by far one of the most excited fans they had ever met. She even let them take a free photo with with. They couldn't stop smiling the whole time.

On the way to the manga store, a few other fans headed in the same direction invited him to a nearby cafe. They bounced in excitement and followed their fellow fans to the cafe, talking about their favorite anime and sports the entire time. 

They all exchanged emails before they parted ways.

******  
By the time they got home it was pretty late. They slide the door open and announced their arrival only to get a few questioning glances from his brothers. (Mostly Osomatsu and Totty) he couldn't blame them though, it was very often that Choromatsu fused with anyone.

They made their way back upstairs and when the door was shut, two of his four arms wrapped around his waist. 

Then they fell apart.

Choromatsu sighed happily and Jyuushimatsu came up and hugged him from behind. “Are you all better now big brother??”

“Yes, Jyuushimatsu.” Choromatsu wasn't completely out of his funk, but he was kinda glad he got to do what he had planned today. He leaned back into Jyuushimatsu. 

“Really though...thank you a lot Jyuushimatsu. It means a lot to me that you would help someone so bothersome like me.. I truly appreciate-” Choromatsu was interrupted by a loud snore. Then his shoulder was suddenly damp. He chuckled and lifted his sleeping brother onto the couch. 

What a bothersome kid.

**Author's Note:**

> I also drew pictures of this fusion over in my Twitter @Luigigal64
> 
> I just love these babies??? Protect Choromatsu at all costs.
> 
> Feedback is a appreciated. I write a lot of things for my friends but I'd love it if I could make others happy with my fanfics as well. Thank you for reading! ♡*(ू•‧̫•ू⑅)


End file.
